Doce festa da Morte
by Koizume Aleixa
Summary: Ichigo decidiu há muitos anos esquecer para sempre a Soul Society. Mas por que motivo ele faria isso? Entretanto tudo retorna a sua vida novamente quando recebe um convite inusitado para uma estranha festa que cheira ao doce aroma da morte. One-shot


**Doce festa da morte**

_A sociedade das almas o convida esta noite para um esplendoroso baile de máscaras._

Era o que dizia o convite nas mãos de Ichigo.

Baile?

Ele estava curioso. Já fazia alguns anos desde que nunca mais ouvira falar na sociedade das almas. Sua ligação com aquele mundo foi rompida quando decidiu seguir sua vida como um simples humano.

Daquele tempo, só restavam lembranças...

Agora, estava casado, com um bom emprego (médico, como o pai), tinha filhos para cuidar e levava uma vida digamos no mínimo... Normal.

- _Um baile...] _– Ele refletia olhando o refinado papel em preto com detalhes em branco em sua mão.

Que intrigante seria por uma noite vivenciar tudo aquilo novamente. A emoção de sacar sua zapakutou, a euforia da caçada a um _Hollow_... Por um instante tudo veio a sua mente como uma enxurrada de recordações.

Não, não.

Isso não fazia mais parte dele.

Ele devia situar-se na realidade, era apenas uma festa afinal. Um estranho convite a uma festa. Na verdade, Ichigo nunca ouvira antes falar que havia coisas assim na _Soul Society_. E porque logo ele havia de ser convidado?

***

Velhos amigos vieram lhe buscar. Urahara Kisuke trajava smoking, tinha a barba feita e comportava-se elegantemente. Muito diferente do que Ichigo conhecia. Ao lado do homem, estava uma mulher sensual e bem vestida, se portando tão ou mais elegantemente que o loiro.

- Yoruichi-san? – Espantou-se o ruivo.

- O convite foi estendido a sua esposa Ichigo. Onde ela está? – A morena o inquiriu, percebendo que a esposa não estava com ele.

- Inoue preferiu ficar com as crianças. Agradeceu o convite e disse que fica para uma próxima. – Ichigo mentiu. Não havia dito nada à agora então senhora Kurosaki. Não sabia bem o porquê de ter omitido isso. Para ela seria mais um plantão do marido no hospital, e ele preferiu deixar que ela pensasse assim.

- Entendo. Vamos indo então, Kurosaki-kun. – Urahara sorriu para Yoruichi, tudo estava como esperavam.

***

Chegaram a um magnífico castelo que reluzia de forma imponente.

As imensas portas se abriram revelando um pomposo salão que mal comportava toda aquela massa de dançarinos de máscaras que iam e vinham ao som de uma fantástica melodia clássica que tocava.

- Coloque sua máscara e divirta-se, Ichigo.

O ruivo iria agradecer, mas misteriosamente Urahara e Yoruichi desapareceram em meio a multidão de mascarados. Ele estava sozinho e agora entregue ao borbulhar de inusitadas fantasias que emergiam de todos os lugares... Posicionou sua máscara ao rosto e caminhou pelo salão.

Várias moças vinham convidá-lo para dançar. Mas ele a todas recusava. Ainda buscava o sentido de estar ali.

A música inebriava os seus sentidos ao passo que as bandejas que passavam com vinho lhe pareceram muito atrativas.

Um sorriso lhe chamou a atenção dentre tantos que se mostravam por onde quer que passasse. Aquele _sorriso_... Moveu-se desajeitado para ir atrás dele, mas logo se perdeu em meio a tanta gente.

Afogou-se em mais uma taça ressentido.

Passou a vislumbrar a perfeita harmonia de cores que o gigantesco candelabro conferia ao enorme salão. Não havia percebido ainda os belíssimos detalhes entalhados nos móveis do lugar. O castelo era cuidadosamente decorado com o estilo mais fino do Barroco clássico. Os enormes vitrais pareciam obras de arte expostas somente a ele, por que ninguém ali prestava atenção em nada além dos seus parceiros de dança. Mas Ichigo estava sozinho, imerso em seus profundos pensamentos diante da magnitude daquele lugar.

Gargalhadas. Risos sem fim. Uma alegria torpe parecia tomar conta de todos.

Tudo ali parecia retirado de um sonho. Um sonho que Ichigo buscava esquecer...

O ruivo observava os corpos bailantes se entregarem a música numa mescla de prazeres e luxúria embalados num ritmo celestial, vez ou outra alguns corpos desapareciam por becos e corredores escondidos. Outras vezes, Ichigo encontrava esses mesmos corpos desaparecidos desafiando as leis da física atritando-se contra as paredes.

Ele ria daquela estranha festa.

Nunca imaginou que aqueles podiam ser mesmo deuses da morte. Deuses que enfim se renderam ao desejo carnal.

Ele explorava cada canto do castelo em busca daquele maravilhoso _sorriso_. Não poderia ser ele... Não aquele sorriso que o desarmava num misto de tentação e carinho. Seria sua mente lhe pregando uma peça, ou o aquele doce sonho ainda vivia em seu coração?

Um pequeno vulto passou correndo e quase derrubou sua taça de vinho. Seria ele? O seu (e somente seu) querido _sorriso_? Por que brincava de se esconder?

Afrouxou sua gravata borboleta procurando tomar um pouco de fôlego que já lhe faltava depois de tantos goles de vinho e andanças pelo castelo. Sentia os sapatos lhe fazerem calos. Descalçou-se, pois dos mesmos, e caminhou para a direção que o vulto correra**. **

Um frondoso jardim revelou-se a ele. Havia árvores que ele jurava tocar o topo do céu. Rosas tão belas que por pouco não roubou uma para oferecer ao seu _sorriso _quando o encontrasse. Onde estaria ele? Estaria preenchendo a alma de outrem? Estaria refletindo amor para outros olhos que não fossem os dele.

Não.

Aquele _sorriso _era dele. E somente dele. Não permitiria que ninguém mais o visse.

Algo entre as sombras chamou a atenção de Ichigo.

Um pequeno vestido esvoaçava com o forte vento da noite no fim do jardim. Um corpo quase todo encoberto pela escuridão brincava na fonte de águas como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais divertida do mundo.

Ichigo correu até lá. Mesmo com a face coberta por uma máscara, um rosto conhecido sorriu para ele. Seu pequeno e triste _sorriso_ resolveu enfim aparecer.

Tão lindo como nunca. Perfeito como sempre.

A garota retirou a máscara e de rosto desnudo, estendeu a mão ao rapaz.

O ruivo segurou a delicada mãozinha que o puxou com violência para dentro da fonte.

Ao recompor-se do quase afogamento, Ichigo percebe que mais do que molhado estava agora sozinho de novo. Seu _sorriso _havia ido embora. Mais uma vez. Desapontado ele retira o paletó do smoking e o torce, estendendo-o no mármore que servia de limite para a fonte.

Sentou-se a borda ainda sentindo o perfume dela pairando pelo ar.

O vento frio castigava o ruivo ensopado. Decidiu ir embora. Aquilo devia ser um sonho, afinal. Uma punição divina por ter deixado a esposa para ir a um lugar que há muito tempo havia prometido a ela esquecer para sempre.

Mas desejava uma ultima vez tocar os lábios que ofereciam aquele nostálgico sorriso de tempos felizes.

Mas o que ele estava pensando? Levantou-se bruscamente para afastar esses fantasmas de sua mente.

A morte levou o seu _sorriso_ embora.

Agora só havia dores quase cicatrizadas em seu coração. Sim, quase.

Afinal ele tinha família, filhos e uma esposa. Não tinha tempo para remoer dores do passado.

Que maldita festa, pensava exaurido.

- Inoue, está me esperando... – Pegou o paletó molhado, jogando-o no ombro, meditava na idiotice de ter se dado ao luxo de reviver tudo aquilo novamente.

- _Então você realmente me esqueceu, Ichigo..._

Aquela voz. Forte e ao mesmo tempo tão doce voz, o despertou subitamente do transe em que se encontrava... Era ela. O seu sorriso.

- Você!

As mãos gélidas da pequena garota tocavam a face molhada de Ichigo. O pequeno vestido branco esvoaçava-se ainda mais e um sopro de vento frio gelou a alma do ruivo.

- _Ichigo! _– A voz dela era rouca. Transmitindo um profundo pesar.

- Veio me atormentar? – Ele ajoelhou-se no chão, com o tamanho espanto do que estava vendo a sua frente.

- _Não fique assustado. _– Ela abaixou-se até ele e tocou seu cabelo laranja.

- Não estou. Mas é com muito custo que estou segurando meu corpo para não abraçar você. – Ele dizia fitando o chão, não ousando encará-la de frente. – Você não está aqui, está?

Ela sorri.

- _Você teme tocar o meu corpo frio, ou suas mágoas ainda afloram em você?_

- Os dois. – Ichigo levanta a cabeça e o seu olhar cruza com o olhar mórbido da pequena mulher.

_- Por que não me levou junto a você?_ – Ela transpareceu melancolia ao perguntar.

- Como eu poderia? Não agüentaria sentir por tanto tempo essa dor que você está me fazendo sentir agora... Por não ter você. – Ichigo respondeu percebendo a tristeza nos olhos dela. – Eu decidi enterrar suas lembranças naquele mesmo dia. Não podia levar comigo... Desculpe, fui um covarde.

- _Então você conseguiu ser feliz?_– A garota morena muda a feição, e sorri com esperança aproximando-se do corpo do amado sem, contudo tocá-lo. – [i]_Minhas preces Ichigo, todos os dias foram..._ – Uma lágrima fria desce do rosto alvo dela. – _Que você pudesse ser feliz apesar de tudo_.

- Felicidade? – A voz do garoto demonstrou deboche. - O que você pensa sobre felicidade? – O ruivo sente por um momento raiva da sua pequena. – Você não está mais aqui para ter esses falsos sentimentos, o que sabe sobre eles? – O desejo por tantos anos reprimido de Ichigo em tocar e sentir aquela pele rasgava-lhe o peito com a mesma força que a mágoa por ela te-lo deixado viver, rasgava-lhe a alma.

- _Se eu soubesse que ficaria rancoroso assim, teria permitido que morresse comigo_. – A pele fria e pálida da maçã do rosto de Rukia toca a face de Ichigo quando ela sussurra essas palavras a ele.

- Por que não permitiu? – Ele virou o rosto para ficar com os lábios rentes ao dela. - Preferiu partir de forma egoísta me deixando sozinho. - O perfume que ela exalava mexia com todos os sentimentos por muito tempo sufocados por ele. Abraçou-a com toda a ternura que sentia, com toda a força que podia. Mas aquele abraço não tinha calor. Pelo contrário, a rigidez daquele corpo frio fez Ichigo arrepiar-se todo.

_- Idiota. Você tem tantas pessoas que precisam de você... Sua família, e agora Inoue... Seus filhos._

- Eu abdicaria de tudo, se eu pudesse ter você de novo...

_- Imbecil, você nunca me teve... _– A pequena mulher sorriu ao ver que seu ultimo comentário foi responsável pelo toque suave das mãos de Ichigo em seu corpo retirando lentamente seu vestido branco.

Ichigo sabia que aquilo era surreal para ser verdade. Não sabia há quantos anos ela havia deixado de ser humana se tornando uma shinigami. Mas uma vez que uma alma shinigami morria, era absurdo pensar que ela retornaria tomando forma mais uma vez.

O quê era aquilo? O ruivo não sabia... Mas ansiava tanto amá-la que aquele pequeno vislumbre de realidade já era suficiente para que ele aproveitasse aquele momento a qualquer custo.

Ele amou naquele jardim aquele pequeno corpo gelado. Torcendo para que o seu também ficasse gelado junto a ela.

E assim, ele enfim descobriu o que fazia naquela estranha festa.

Foi procurar mais do que o seu _sorriso _perdido.

Foi procurar a sua doce _morte_.

-------- X --------


End file.
